It Began with a Mysterious Diary Part I
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie is at the end of her rope. She is up to her eyeballs in homework and is feeling lonely and wanting a boyfrind. She discovers Tom Riddle's diary and goes inside it. The soon fall in love but Lizzie soon comes to realise how quick things are going.


It Began with a Mysterious Diary….

"You've gotta start studying harder Lizzie! That test Slughorn mentioned is worth half of your grade! Stop being lazy for once!"

"Sorry Hermione,''

Lizzie Blaszczak and Hermione Granger were in the girls' bathroom, putting on makeup and brushing their hair. Lizzie was putting on eyeliner as Hermione continued.

"Sorry I was so harsh with you, Liz,'' she said apologetically. "It's just that…." "I need to study in order to graduate!" said Lizzie in an annoyed tone. Hermione had been telling her this for weeks and she was getting sick of it.

There was a loud ring, and commotion from outside as the students moved around the corridors to their next lessons. "We'd better get going,'' said Hermione. "McGonagall warned us last week not to be late again!" "Okay,'' said Lizzie nodding. "Oh, no!"

"She had accidentally spilled her bag as she went to wash her hands. Parchment, quills, ink, and her books were rolling in all directions. Her iPhone had rolled underneath one of the sinks as she stooped down to pick it up. But as she did, she spotted something right by her phone.

It appeared to be a thin black book that was sopping wet as Lizzie reached out to pick it up, her curiosity building to it's maximum point. Her fingers had almost touched it when Hermione spoke.

"Lizzie? What are you doing? We're gonna be late!" Lizzie really wanted to take that book with her. Maybe it was full of photographs of an old student or an ancient textbook or something! She just had to take it with her!

Lizzie made up her mind right away to distract Hermione long enough to slip the diary into her bag by saying, "You go. I'll catch up! Go on!" Hermione was looking frustrated, knowing that they were bound to be late again just as the minute bell rang.

"Okay. Just don't take to long,'' said Hermione. "Don't worry,'' reassured Lizzie. "I'm right behind you." She quickly and quietly slipped the thin black book into her bag as she stood up again and followed Hermione out of the bathroom.

It took her some time to get to the Transfiguration classroom. With her thoughts on the mysterious black book she found, she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up getting lost and ran smack-dab into Peeves the Poltergeist, but was fortunately rescued by Nearly-Headless Nick who pointed her in the right direction.

"You're late, Miss Blaszczak!" trilled Professor McGonagall when Lizzie finally burst into the classroom, slightly red in the face from running and breathless. "Sorry Professor!" she gasped. "I got lost and I…" "Five points from Gryffindor. Take your seat!" said Professor McGonagall as Lizzie sighed and sat down at the empty desk behind Harry Potter.

Harry leaned forward and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder gently. "What took you so long?" he inquired. Lizzie smiled slightly and explained how she had gotten lost and ran into Peeves. "Bad luck!" groaned Harry as Lizzie nodded. "But I was rescued by Nearly-Headless Nick who pointed me in the right direction,'' she said.

"Why is that, Miss Blazczak?" asked Professor McGonagall who had been asking why non-verbal spell work so hard to master. "Er – because it requires a lot of practice and mental discipline,'' replied Lizzie, hoping she got the answer right. Professor McGonagall gave Lizzie a small smiled. "Yes, yes. Quite,'' she said.

"Take your books out and turn to page 214, please,'' she said as there was a rummaging for textbooks and the shuffling of paper as each student in the room flipped through their textbooks to find the right page.

"Now, you will be learning non-verbal spells not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year,'' said Professor McGonagall, looking serious. "But also in this class, and in Charms,'' Lizzie held back a groan. Snape, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was hard enough on her with non-verbal spells. It was one of the most difficult bits of magic she was forced to learn,

As the class droned on, and Lizzie took notes and made some flash cards, for memory, she thought about the diary she found in the girls' bathroom earlier that morning.

She wanted more than ever now to examine it!

Finally, the bell rang as Lizzie stuffed her books back into her bag, and stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking beside Harry as Professor McGonagall called over the commotion; "Remember that you will have a test over non verbal spells in a few weeks to prepare for your Transfiguration N.E.W.T exam!"

"Some lesson, eh?" asked Ron Weasley, one of Lizzie's close friends who seemed to have had a small crush on her since the day they met. "I guess,'' said Lizzie. In truth, Lizzie didn't care about her N.E.W.T exams, nor did she wish to take them! Sometimes she wished that she could get away from all the studying and work that was put on her shoulders. Not to mention that she was up to her neck in homework nearly every single night!

As Lizzie sang Somewhere Over the Rainbow underneath her breath, she thought about her tragic breakup with Harry months earlier.

"_Why didn't you even try to call me, Harry!" _

"_I told you, Lizzie! Sirius was the only family I had left and now he's gone! Isn't it obvious that I'm grieving at the moment?"_

"_Well, you know that you could have at least tried talking to me! I could have helped you!"_

"_What do you know about loosing someone important to you!" _

"_I resent your tone!" _

"_You obviously don't care about my feelings, Lizzie!" _

"_I do care!" _

"_No, you don't! You don't care in the least about my feelings! If you really did care, Lizzie you would accept the fact that I'm upset over Sirius' death and I need some time to get over it!" _

"_More like some time to avoid me, and act like you don't care about our relationship! If we're going to be a couple, we need to talk tough issues over with each other! That's what couples do, Harry!"_

"_Not anymore!" _

"_What?" _

"_We're over!" _

"_Harry, please! Don't do this!"_

"_I'm sorry Lizzie,''_

The memory of their fight that had ended their relationship still made Lizzie cry a bit.

But, just before term started, Harry came to Lizzie's house out of the blue, asking if her could talk to her!

While they sat in the lounge of Lizzie's home sipping tea, Harry apologized for his behaviour and breaking Lizzie's heart and asked if they could be friends again. Lizzie agreed that it would be the best thing for both of them if they just stayed friends – But not close ones.

As Lizzie thought about these two separate incidents that occurred not that long ago, she realised how lonely and deprived for love and affection she had become. She wanted a boyfriend. Someone who could love her just as much as Harry had, maybe more! Sure she was the most popular, beautiful girl in her class. The only vampire in the school, whom nobody feared. Day after day, she would walk down the corridors seeing her fellow Gryffindors arm-and-arm with their boyfriends. She felt completely left out.

She walked into the cold dungeon for Potions class where Professor Slughorn was showing the class three different potions. Hermione pointed them out as Veritaserum, a truth-telling potion, Polyjuice Potion, a terribly complex potion that transforms someone into someone else for one hour, and Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world, and rumored to smell differently to each individual according to what attracts them. To Lizzie, it was human blood that attracted her. She could smell the potion from across the room. It smelled of rust and salt.

"Sir!" said Lizzie, raising her hand. "You haven't told us what that potion is,'' she said, nodding to a small sealed vile. "Ah, yes,'' said Professor Slughorn. "This is Felix Felices. But it is more commonly referred to as…" "Liquid Luck! It makes you lucky!" Hermione had interrupted.

"Yes, Miss Granger! Liquid Luck! Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong, but one small sip, and you'll find that all your endeavors will succeed." Lizzie caught sight of her archrival, Draco Malfoy. It was perfectly clear that he really wanted that lucky day.

"So, this is what I offer each of you today!" said Slughorn. "One tiny vile of Liquid Luck for the student in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. The recipe for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence!"

As Lizzie walked to her workstation, she opened her book to page ten and began to read the instructions. As she cut up the sophorous beans and poured its juice into the cauldron, it turned a shade of lilac like the book said.

When Slughorn came to inspect Lizzie's potion, it was perfect! And he handed her the tiny vile of Liquid Luck!

"Congratulations Lizzie!'' said Harry as he and the others left the classroom, Lizzie nodded and saw Malfoy throw her a dark glance out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks!" said Lizzie.

As Lizzie walked up to Gryffindor Tower with her friends and settled into a chair, Hermione gave her a stern look as she reached into her bag to pull out a Sailor Moon comic book. "Okay, I'll do my homework first!"

Why must Hermione be such a bossy know it all?

As Lizzie wrote down an essay on vampires for Snape she thought of the book she found. Oh, when will I be able to catch a break? She thought as she scribbled on the parchment.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lizzie had a sudden idea. "Um, Hermione?" she asked. "Yeah?" asked Hermione. "I'm going to do my homework in my dormitory, okay?" she asked. Hermione nodded reluctantly.

It was a lie of course. Lizzie wasn't going up to her dormitory to do her homework. She was going to examine the book she found that morning.

She walked into her dormitory and shut the door, walked over to hr writing desk, took out the book and sat down. The book was completely dry by now as Lizzie began to flip through its pages. It was completely blank! Nothing in it whatsoever.

It didn't take Lizzie long to realise that this book was a diary.

After flipping through it for a while, she looked at the front cover. The name Tom Marvolo Riddle was embossed in gold letters at the bottom. Lizzie opened the diary again and this time, something strange happened. Words were spreading across the page like snakes, forming the greeting, "Hello. My name is Tom Riddle. What's your name?" Lizzie couldn't believe what she was seeing at first as she watched the ink soak into the paper. She picked up her eagle feather quill, dipped it in her inkbottle and began to write, "My name is Lizzie. It's nice to meet you, Tom."

Lizzie watched as her writing soaked through like Tom's had as Tom replied, "Hi, Lizzie." There was a scraping sound as the door opened and Hermione emerged as Lizzie quickly put the diary back in her bag and pulled out her essay, and began scribbling away. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Nothing." Lizzie lied. "Just my essay for Snape!" Hermione shook her head doubtfully and shut the door again. Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief and took out Tom Riddle's diary again and wrote "Sorry about that,'' Her apology soaked through and Tom's answer appeared seconds later.

"What was going on?"

"My friend is expecting me to study extra hard for my N.E.W.T exams and the stress of it all is eating me alive! " Lizzie wrote, somewhat angrily. "Would you like to talk to me about it – Face to face?" came Tom's reply a few moments later.

"Yes, I would like that very much! " Lizzie wrote. Her writing dissolved into the paper again. Suddenly the pages began flipping as though in a harsh wind to a certain date in time: June 13th. Lizzie gazed at the diary as light began to shine from the diary's pages and she felt herself being sucked into its pages, and reappearing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

But something wasn't quite right. The Hall was completely empty except for one person. He was tall, thin, and handsomer than any student Lizzie had ever seen. She inched toward him uncertainly. "Tom Riddle?" she asked nervously. Tom turned to face Lizzie, and smiled. "Hello, Lizzie,'' he said pleasantly. "H-hi,'' stuttered Lizzie. "Where am I?" Tom's grin widened.

"This is Hogwarts fifty years ago, Lizzie,'' replied Tom. Lizzie's honey-coloured eyes widened with fascination. "Wow!" she breathed. "So, you're friend is forcing you to spend all your time studying and no time to enjoy yourself?" asked Tom.

"Pretty much. I'm a sixth year, so…" "What House are you in?" asked Tom. "Gryffindor. You?" asked Lizzie. "Slytherin,'' replied Tom. "Oh!" said Lizzie. "Your friend just doesn't understand that you need your personal space just like anybody does,'' said Tom. "She's just trying to encourage you to be the very best you can be, and that's good. But, I don't think she realizes that the amount of studying she is forcing you to do is putting so much stress on you that you can't handle it, am I right?"

"Yes,'' said Lizzie. It was almost like Tom could read her thoughts! "Thank you, Tom. You've made me feel so much better.'' "Good,'' said Tom. "I'm glad I can help you, Lizzie. I will always be here for you. Whenever you feel the need to talk to someone, write in the diary, and I will be there,'' said Tom. "Thank you again,'' said Lizzie, smiling.

"But I think you must go back now,'' said Tom. "You can return anytime you like,'' "See you soon!" said Lizzie as she was transported back to her normal time.

She was facedown on top of the open diary as she yawned and straightened up, brushing tiny locks of dark red hair out of her eyes.

_It was all just a dream,_ Lizzie told herself firmly. _I dreamt that I found this diary and went inside it, and met this incredibly handsome man named Tom Riddle who said he'd always be there for me if I really needed it!_

Failing to stifle another huge yawn, Lizzie rubbed here eyes and stared down at her writing desk Tom Riddle's diary was lying open on her desktop! Lizzie then looked back at her half-written essay and knew that she had to get it done sooner or later and decided sooner would be best.

After gathering some information from her favourite book, The Vampire Chronicles, Lizzie got to work and finished around eight 'o clock at night.

She then went down into the common room, remembering what Tom had said to her, and decided to stand up to Hermione. "Hermione?" asked Lizzie as Hermione looked up from a star chart she was copying. "We need to talk,'' said Lizzie firmly. "Uh-oh! What's wrong?" asked Hermione uncertainly.  
"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it,'' said Lizzie as she sighed. "Okay,'' said Hermione. "You're stressing me out,'' said Lizzie. Hermione seemed confused. "Sorry?" she asked.

"All of this homework, the studying, the extra tutorials I attend with you twice a week – It's all too much! I can't take it anymore!" said Lizzie, trying to keep her cool.

"Lizzie!" said Hermione somewhat sternly. "You know perfectly well that you need to study to pass your N.E.W.T exams, and you need to pass your N.E.W.T exams in order to graduate from this school!'' "I know!" said Lizzie. "But you're asking too much of me, and it's just too stressful for me!''

Hermione was beginning to scowl at Lizzie. "I mean,'' Lizzie went on. "Has it ever occurred to you Hermione, that you try too hard to be the very best at everything?" Hermione grimaced. "Has it ever occurred to you, Lizzie, that you don't try at all?"

Lizzie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Hermione Granger, one of her very best friends, just accused her of never trying to accomplish anything! She had basically called Lizzie a failure! Her eyes were swimming with tears as she choked out. "You are so impossible! I HATE YOU!" Lizzie then, turned on her heel and ran into her dormitory and slammed the door loudly.

Instead of throwing herself on the bed and crying herself to sleep like she normally would in situations like this, Lizzie sat at her writing desk and took out Tom Riddle's diary again and opened it. Once again, light shined from its pages and sucked Lizzie inside.

Tom was in the Entrance Hall and spotted Lizzie immediately. "Welcome back, Lizzie!" he said. Lizzie tried smiling as she wiped her tear-stained eyes. Tom noticed Lizzie's shimmering eyes. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Lizzie took several deep breaths before replying. "I tried talking to Hermione about how she's overwhelming me with all this work she's making me do," she said.

"And?" asked Tom, raising his eyebrows slightly. Lizzie sighed. "She got angry with me. I asked her if it had ever occurred to her that she tries too hard to be the very best at everything,'' "Does she?" asked Tom.

"Yes!" said Lizzie. "She hates not being the very best! And she told me, and I quote: "Has it ever occurred to you, Lizzie that you don't try at all?'' She basically called me a failure!" she wailed.

"Hmm,'' said Tom thoughtfully. "That is a little harsh. And you said that this girl is a friend of yours?" "I'm not so sure anymore!" said Lizzie as fresh tears returned to her golden eyes. "I told her that I hated her! Am I a bad person for saying that, Tom?" "No! of course not! You were just angry with her because she doesn't listen to you! Here…" Tom reached into the pocket of his robes and handed Lizzie a Kleenex. "Thanks,'' said Lizzie as she wiped her streaming eyes and blew her nose while blushing furiously with embarrassment.

She then took out her wand and pointed it at the dirty Kleenex in her hand. "Evanasco!" she said as the tissue vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What should I do?" asked Lizzie. Tom smiled at Lizzie. "Well, would you like to go to the ball with me? Maybe that will take your mind off your worries?"

"Okay,'' said Lizzie as she began to grin. "When is the ball?" she asked. "Tonight,'' said Tom, still smiling. "I don't have a dress!" Lizzie gasped. "Let me take care of that,'' said Tom.

He waved his wand for a few moments and a beautiful red satin dress with black lace appeared. "Ohh!" Lizzie gasped.  
"Go try it on,'' said Tom. "I'll wait here. Lizzie went inside a nearby broom cupboard and locked the door as she tried on her dress. When she reappeared, Tom was still smiling. "You look beautiful,'' he said. Lizzie blushed a brilliant shade of red that matched her hair. "Thank you!" she said.

Back in modern time, Ron and Harry were severely reprimanding Hermione for making Lizzie cry. "Why would you do that?" asked Harry. "I was only trying to help!" protested Hermione. "Sounds to me like you were controlling her rather than helping her!" said Ron. "Speaking of Lizzie, how is she doing?" "She's fine as far as I know,'' said Hermione. "Where is she?" asked Harry.

"Last I saw her, she was in her dormitory,'' replied Hermione. "Why?" "I haven't seen her all day. I'm starting to get worried,'' said Harry. "I'll go check on her,'' said Hermione. "I need to apologize anyway.'' "Good idea,'' said Ron, as Hermione stood up and walked up to the girl's dormitories. She opened the door and received a shock. The whole dormitory was empty. Not a single sign of Lizzie anywhere. Her bag was still by her desk chair and Tom Riddle's diary was lying open upon her desk, it's pages flipping slightly in the breeze. It soon became clear to Hermione that Lizzie was missing.

She called down from the doorway to Harry and Ron, trying so hard not to panic. "Ron, Harry?" called Hermione. "What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry. "Lizzie! She's gone!" gasped Hermione. "Isn't she in her dormitory?" asked Harry. "No! She isn't anywhere in here!" said Hermione. Harry raced up the stairs and entered the dormitory as Hermione descended the staircase and she and Ron began talking at once. "Where do you think she could have gone?'' asked Hermione.

Harry was gazing at Lizzie's desk and recognized Tom Riddle's diary immediately. Ron's voice could be heard from the common room. "I'll go tell Dumbledore that Lizzie's missing and organize a search!"

"You don't have to do that, Ron!" said Harry from the dormitory. "What?" asked Ron, sounding as though he hadn't heard Harry right. "I said, you don't have to do that,'' Harry repeated, his eyes fixated on the cover of Tom Riddle's diary. "I know where Lizzie is..''

Inside the diary, Lizzie was having the time of her life as she danced with Tom across the dance floor. She had never been happier. She wanted to stay with Tom forever, and never leave him. She felt so safe when he was around. Never, did she feel lonely since she wrote in his diary.

After the ball was over, Tom took Lizzie by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall. "Lizzie,'' he said. "I need to tell you who I really am. It's about time you knew,'' said Tom. "What do you mean?" asked Lizzie, confused.

"Look!" said Tom. He turned, pulled out his wand and wrote three shimmering words in mid-air

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Then, with a little flick of his wand, the letters began to

rearrange themselves to form a new sentence.

I Am Lord Voldemort

Lizzie gasped, slightly surprised, and yet, she didn't seem scared. "Are you afraid?" asked Tom. "That depends,'' replied Lizzie. "On what, exactly?" asked Tom. "Would you ever hurt me, or try and kill me?" asked Lizzie. "No,'' replied Tom. "I'm not afraid of you,'' replied Lizzie. "Are you afraid of me?" Tom was now looking surprised.

"Why should I be?" he asked, in the same curious tone as Lizzie when she asked him if he would ever hurt her. "I am a vampire. If I drink blood it is from animals and not humans. But sometimes, it gets so hard to resist…" she broke of, cringing at the thought of it. "I understand,'' said Tom. "I feel very comfortable around you, Lizzie. You are unlike any girl I have ever met, and….Well, I just want to try one thing. Stay very still and don't move.'' Lizzie stood quite still for a moment and realizing that Tom was inching closer to her. Realising what he was wanting, Lizzie tried inching closer to him.

"Don't move,'' said Tom. Lizzie stopped moving toward him. He continued to inch toward Lizzie, he reached out his hands, as they held onto Lizzie's face and Tom's cool lips pressed gently against hers.

To Lizzie, she felt like she was in heaven! The only Heaven she ever truly wanted. Tom was the man she had been waiting for! He loved her. She knew it. Lizzie wrapped her arms around Tom as they kissed over and over. Then Lizzie felt Tom's hands fumbling with the zipper of her dress. Lizzie stopped kissing Tom only to ask, "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" Tom was quiet then said. "Yeah, you might be right,'' he said. He took Lizzie's hand gently. "Come on, I know the perfect place!" He and Lizzie ran to the Slytherin Common Room. Fortunately, it was empty. Lizzie wasn't sure how she felt about making love with Tom this early in their relationship.

She asked Tom about it and he seemed a little taken aback. "Really, you don't want this?" he asked. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, Tom!" said Lizzie quickly, "I love you! But don't you think we should move our relationship at a pace that we're both comfortable with?" Tom smiled. "What if I told you that you don't have to strip completely?" he asked. "I might feel a little better,'' said Lizzie. "Okay,'' said Tom as they sat down on an empty bed in the boys' dormitory, which was empty too.

They began to make out as Tom put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders. Then, Lizzie reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, and pulled it off.

Tom was now taking down Lizzie's hair that was tied in a half ponytail and tied with a thick black ribbon that went well with her knee-length dark red hair.

Soon they were in bed together making out. Part of Lizzie was enjoying this, however, another part of her didn't feel comfortable with it.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Tom. "You're awfully quiet,'' "Just thinking,'' Lizzie replied. "About what?" asked Tom. "Stuff,'' said Lizzie. Tom was holding onto Lizzie's hand and was gazing at her fingernails. He chuckled softly. "What?" asked Lizzie. "You bite your nails, don't you?" asked Tom. "Uh, yeah, a little bit,'' said Lizzie, smiling. Tom touched Lizzie's face gently. "You shouldn't do that,'' he said. "It ruins your teeth,'' "Who told you that?" "You aren't the only one who goes to a dentist every six months!" said Tom as Lizzie laughed. "I think,'' she said. "I should go back to my own time tomorrow. My friends might worry.''

"If you are going to be returning to your own time, when will I see you again?" asked Tom, sounding like he didn't want Lizzie to leave him. "I will come back just as soon as they know I'm okay,'' said Lizzie.

"Alright,'' said Tom. "As long as you promise me you will return, my love,'' Lizzie smiled. "I promise,'' she whispered.

The next day, Lizzie returned to her own time and went to find Ron, Hermione and Harry.

They were in the Gryffindor Common Room as Lizzie tried to make her hair smooth. She was disheveled from the previous night of passion she spent with Tom. She inhaled deeply and walked into the room, sounding cheerful. "Hi, guys,'' she said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, looked up and saw Lizzie as looks of enormous relief spread across their faces. "Lizzie!" said Harry. "She lives!" cried Ron. "What's up Lizzie?" asked Hermione. "Oh, nothing much. Just reuniting with my two best friends, talking to some grungy Mudblood!" _Holy crap! Where'd that come from?_ Lizzie thought a moment later. "Oh, come on, Lizzie!" said Hermione. "I'm sorry!" "Are you under the assumption that just because you apologized, I'm going to forgive you?" "Lizzie…" pleaded Hermione. But Lizzie didn't stop there.

"D-do you know, that my self-confidence is permanently damaged because of that comment you made? You totally crushed my feelings and you don't even care!"

"I do care about your feelings, Lizzie!" said Hermione. "Start acting like it and I might just _might_ consider forgiving you! I've gotta go,'' said Lizzie. "To where?" asked Hermione. "None of your concern, Mudblood!" snapped Lizzie as she stomped up to her dormitory.

As she was sucked into the diary once again, she felt instantly guilty about calling Hermione a Mudblood. But, after all, Hermione did apologize. Lizzie seemed too angry to think and fell into Tom's arms seconds later.

"Hi,'' he said. "Hi,'' said Lizzie. "I was waiting for you to come back. "I've barely been gone five minutes,'' Lizzie pointed out. "It seemed a lot longer to me. How are you?" "Good. They didn't ask about you – my friends, I mean, and I wasn't expecting them to,'' "Did your friend apologize for hurting you?" asked Tom.

"She did,'' sighed Lizzie. "And?" asked Tom. "I refused to forgive her. I'm still angry at her for hurting me,'' said Lizzie. "You shouldn't stay angry at her forever,'' said Tom. "It will break your friendship with her apart and you don't want that, do you?" asked Tom. "No,'' said Lizzie. "Who's going to help you study?" asked Tom. "Good point,'' said Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I've been thinking about last night, and I think you're right. We should slow things down a little.'' Lizzie was looking a little disappointed. "I kind of got used to them going fast,'' said Lizzie. "Really?" he asked. "Sort of,'' said Lizzie..

"You know, I think this is one of those things where talking isn't going to resolve anything." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lizzie. "You win,'' said Tom. "If you were okay with the way things were going then maybe that's how things will go,'' said Tom.

Lizzie couldn't believe this. One moment, she felt uneasy about their relationship going pretty fast, and now she was saying that she was okay with it?

She felt confused. Should she tell Tom that she doesn't know how their relationship should go and at least try and talk it out, or reveal to her friends what she had been up to and ask for help from them?

"I need to go. I'll be back tonight,'' said Lizzie. And with that. She was back in her own time again.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
